


Stuck

by The_Golden_Trashcan_TM



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, and a little - Freeform, and guess what?, hey i'm back!, this is rusty but have at this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 17:29:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21359974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Golden_Trashcan_TM/pseuds/The_Golden_Trashcan_TM
Summary: While exploring Roman gets stuck in an abandoned mine shaft and Virgil has to get him out
Relationships: Prinxiety
Comments: 3
Kudos: 37





	Stuck

Virgil couldn’t decide whether to laugh or walk away. It wasn’t too long ago that he’d been in his room, listening to MCR—they were making a come back and he felt utterly nostalgic. Not that he had ever really stopped. MCR was banger regardless of the year.

That was what he was thinking, when the music suddenly stopped. At first, he thought that Spotify was just buffering. It wouldn’t be the first time and school Wi-Fi was god awful. But when his pocket started vibrating, he knew someone was calling. The was a moment, a brief moment but a moment all the less, where he was debating whether to let it ring out. He’d just come back from a midterm that he was sure he failed. It doesn’t matter that Logan was the one who helped him study for it, the sciences flew right over his head. He just wanted to relax while he was still ignorant of his terrible grade.

However, it could have been Patton calling and there was no way he wanted to miss that call. Patton had his practical culinary test today and could take any leftovers with him. Not to put too fine a point on it, but Virgil was, as the Youths would say, poor.

With that thought in mind, he pulled out his phone, not to see his friend Patton’s face happily beaming at him, but his dork of a boyfriend making a kissy face at him. Knowing Roman would pitch a fit if Virgil ignored him, he picked up.

“I told you I don’t want anything from Starbucks.”

“I wish so much I was at a Starbucks right now.” Virgil paused, trying to catch the cadence of Roman’s voice as he continued. “But I have a very big problem right now.” Roman continued as Virgil let out a deep sigh. “Okay, I know, but listen. Listen, babe. You know that mine tunnel like a mile into the woods?”

“Of course, I do. You dragged me there like yesterday.”

“Okay, well—and promise not to get mad?”

“I am far too tired to be mad.”

“Yeah, but, like, promise.”

Virgil sighed, knowing exactly where this was going, but still trying not to be disappointed. “I promise.”

“Right, well, I was exploring around the mine, like adventurers do, and I might have maybe tripped and fell in and can’t get out.”

Silence fell between them as Virgil rubbed his temples, debating whether he should just go back to his music. This wasn’t the first time Roman had called him saying he needed help with whatever nonsense he had gotten himself into.

“I’m on my way. Please stay in one place so I don’t have to look for you.”

“Thank you so much no promises love you bye.” Roman hung up and Virgil spent several minutes wondering why he had fallen for him. Virgil couldn’t actually remember when or why he loved Roman the way he did. If he had to guess, it was a bunch of little things that added up over the years. How he had always protected his friends, how he was viciously loyal, and how he worked to make up for his mistakes.

All of these reasons were going through his head as he looked down at his boyfriend, covered in soot and favoring his left foot, so he wouldn’t just walk away.

Roman smiled nervously, trying, Virgil guess, to read his facial expression. “Hey, babe. How’s it going?”

Virgil squatted down, shifting the rope on his shoulder. “A normal college student wouldn’t have rope on hand,” Virgil grumbled, throwing down one end. “A normal college student wouldn’t get stuck in an abandoned mine shaft.” He walked away, the roped trailing behind as he went to a nearby tree to tie it off. “A normal college student would stay away from the creepy woods.”

With a grunt, Virgil tugged the rope to make sure it was secure enough before walking back to the edge of the drop and tossing down a pair of gloves. More than Virgil was willing to admit to the average person, Roman was good at climbing rope, not because he was athletic (though he was), but because he often got stuck in places he couldn’t climb out of alone.

He couldn’t remember how many times Roman had texted him at two in the morning (“**Help me! I’m stuck!**”) in high school so he could rally Patton and Logan to help get him out of whatever mess he’d gotten himself into.

Roman’s hand appeared, flailing for Virgil to grab onto and after a moment, he did.

And then it all went sideways.

The edge of the drop started to shake and crumble, faster and either of them could realize. Virgil panicked, trying to haul up Roman faster than he could climb, slipping on the shifting earth. They both pitched forward, tumbling into the dark earth, dirt and soil falling in after.

The last thing Virgil saw was Roman’s dirt smeared face as he clutched Virgil close to his chest, eyes closed and head tucked down, protecting Virgil from the fall.

And then there was darkness.

And then there was nothing.


End file.
